


Cool Kids

by actualkingofspoopy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualkingofspoopy/pseuds/actualkingofspoopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>okay so like i finally finished this and got an account?? i've been wanting to for ages and i actually did it holy shit :0 anyway I hope u like super short piece of trash (':</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Kids

Bokuto was bored. Sure, he had things he could be doing, but that didn't mean he was going to do them. He was content wondering around school, listening to people being taught things he should know but can never remember. He rounded a corner, purposely avoiding the corridor containing the one of the furies of the underworld, otherwise known as the headteacher. He turned again, however this time his ears were greeted with the sweet sound of delicate hands strumming an acoustic guitar. Bokuto stopped, transfixed by the beauty he could hear just from the pattern of the chords. He was drawn to the practice room like moth to a flame, leaning against the wall next to the window of the cage. Bokuto let himself slide so he was sitting with his back on the wall. The boy with the guitar sang. His vocals were raspy but smooth, easily gliding from one pitch to the next. 

Bokuto's eyes widened at the voice coming from inside the practice room. Shit, it was amazing. He recognized the song from somewhere, maybe it had been playing on the radio one of the times he spent at Akaashi's house? The tune was memorable somehow, and as the boy with the guitar sang he remembered: "I wish that I could be like the cool kids". Fuck. Bokuto shakes his head, sighing, corners of his mouth turning up slightly. They're not as cool as you think, kid.

In awe, and very curious, he pushed himself up to look through the gap in the closed blinds. His amber eyes searched for a space big enough that he could maybe see whos voice had captivated him. Well shit. Mystery boy was facing away from him. All Bokuto could see was a halo of dark waves on the head of a young boy, which, as he stared intently, looked sort of familiar. In fact, it almost looked like Akaash... no. No way. That couldn't be him. Bokuto was rudely interrupted mid thought by the harsh sound of the bell, signalling the end of the day. The boy with the guitar stood up, and Bokuto speed walked away so he wouldn't be caught. He had no idea how he'd think of a reason for sitting outside a room to hear someone sing. Fuck, he was looking forward to volleyba- wait.  
Wait.  
He had detention. He, the captain, the powerhouse of his team, the magnificent ace of Fukurodani... had detention. 

~time skip to almost end of detention~

"I HOPE THAT ISN'T A VOLLEYBALL MAGAZINE I'M SEEING MR KOTAROU. IT WOULD BE A SHAME IF YOY HAD TO STAY EVEN LONGER." Bokuto hurriedly shoved the magazine into his bag and swung back on his chair, kicking his legs back and forth in time to the ticking of the clock. 7 seconds. 6...5...4...3...2...1...  
"You may be excused Mr Kota-"  
Bokuto was out of the hall before the teacher had finished her sentence. Practice may have ended an hour ago but he still had time to fit in a few serves.  
He ran down the corridors, over the grass (this learnt him a telling off from a teacher which he didn't hear) and arrived at the doors of the gym, barely even panting. He opened the doors as quietly as possible, in case anyone was still practicing. Amber eyes scanned the room like an owl hunting its prey. Empty. At least, the gym was. Bokuto could hear what sounded like someone talking, maybe one of his team stayed late and had to call a parent to pick them up? He ninja walked to the locker rooms, and stopped still outside the door, his breath catching in his throat.  
"..Wish that I could be like the cool kids." It was mystery boy. Only it wasn't. It never was a mystery. Akaashi Keiji was standing in the locker room, pulling a shirt over his head, singing with the same raspy vocals as the boy with the guitar. Bokuto stood in the doorway, his mouth open wider than Kuroo's when he laughed. He must've made a noise, because Akaashi looked up, immediately he stopped singing to himself and a blush appeared on his already flushed cheeks.  
"...Bokuto-San... I thought you had detention?"  
Bokuto looked at his angel, his usual contagious grin spreading across his face.  
"I did, but it's all done now, Akaashi! You stayed really late, it's almost eight!"  
"...Oh." His teal eyes were facing the floor.  
"...Bokuto-San, were you listening to me...sing?"  
Bokuto's eyes were sparkling.  
"Akaashi, I heard you today, last period. I was captivated by the mystery boy with the guitar and the voice like a bloody rock star!! You're amazing Akaashi!!"  
".. Thank you, Bokuto-San. I appreciate it."  
Akaashi gathered his folded clothes, placing them neatly in his gym bag before leaving the building to walk home with Bokuto. They walked in silence for a while.  
"Hey hey, Akaashi?"  
"Yes, Bokuto-San."  
"That song you were singing, do you really feel like that?"  
Akaashi stopped walking. Bokuto followed his lead.  
"Most of my life I was that awkward nerdy shy kid with no friends. So yes, I sort of did feel like that previously. But now I have you, and the rest of the team, and you all make me feel like I'm needed. So no, I don't feel like that much anymore, thanks to you Bokuto-San. Thank you." His eyes found Bokuto, who was standing, mouth open wider than Oikawa's legs for Iwaizumi. Bokuto stood like that for one more second, before stepping forward and embracing Akaashi in the warmest, most comfortable hug he could. Akaashi was stiff for a moment before melting into his kindness. And biceps. Akaashi turned his head so he was leaning on Bokuto's shoulder, and started to sing a new song. This song, in time, became Bokuto's favourite to hear his angel sing.  
"And I can't help, falling in love with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'm proud of u if u actually finished this mess, u deserve a gold star so here *******


End file.
